five_sealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hate Cupid (Fairytale Series Theme Songs)
Hate Cupid (憎しみのキューピッド Nikushimi no kyūpiddo) is the third theme song of the Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection. It tells the story behind Hanako's deep hatred towards Hibiki (Hiyori), but how she would do anything to run away from the past. It also is a recap of the first Tenshi Arc Route, Fake Kiss, told as a fairytale with magical key objects. Ruby <- Previous track ° Next track -> Forbidden Love Lyrics English= Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Dong! Dong! Dong! Once upon a time -Yes, because all love fairytales start like this- An unexisting princess without purpose Was looking for the smallest bit of love. She was created for no reason Like any random fictional character, But she wasn't just drawings and printed words, So, like an ordinary human being, She was forced to live alone. Her only concern, is that, even though she was created The story already had its heroine And everything was already written. One day, she met the person who changed her life- Who made the sin of giving the wrong person her hand, however The foolish princess fell in love, going against the plot But, she would've done anything in order to be free Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong! The clock rings at midnight and I, am a pitch black Cinderella Embrace the illusionary prince charming, now Oh wait Isn't that the opposite? Even though I hate this, seeing them together My heart is breaking down When hatred and love come together You know you're trapped for good Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Dong! Dong! Dong! The foolish princess wasn't able to forget Even when everything was already set. The story was told all and all over again, like any fairytale And each time it was read, she was the one to suffer For love to happen, someone would always suffer She just happened to be that person Just, A side character As the time passed, looping through those same exact words The princess began disliking it even more She wanted to rewrite it all. One day, she met the person who changed her life And made the sin of telling him her deepest wish He gave her a magical clock, able to revert time Yes, she would've done anything in order to be free Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong! The clock reverts at midnight and you, are my naive, pure white Cinderella Embrace the illusionary prince charming, now Oh wait Isn't that her? You've been the heroine for countless times Even if you don't remember, isn't that enough for you? I hate you, but love you so much. Dance in my palms, Now, you're trapped for good (Ding, dong, dang, dong I look in the mirror, unable to recognise myself anymore Even though you keep saying you love me, no It's not enough It's never enough One day, I met the person who changed my life And made the sin of never crying in her arms As the time passed, I wasn't able to forget about her But, I already had written myself inside the cage with you) Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong! The clock rings at midnight and I, am a pitch black prince charming Embrace the illusionary Cinderella, now Oh wait Isn't that the opposite? Even though I hate this, seeing us together My heart is breaking down When hatred and love come together You know you're trapped for good Category:Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection Category:Fairytale I Category:Topic:Haruka Category:Topic:Hanako Category:Topic:Haruhiko Category:Topic:Hiyori Category:Topic:Hibiki Category:Topic:Fuwari Category:PriPara